


[Podfic] these three remain

by Podfixx



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Comfort, English Accent, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-04 12:47:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20471279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Podfixx/pseuds/Podfixx
Summary: but the greatest of these is loveor: aziraphale struggles with faith after the world doesn't end. crowley's got some experience with that.





	[Podfic] these three remain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/gifts).
  * Inspired by [these three remain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237485) by [weatheredlaw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw). 

> For some reason, this upload will not permit me to add the fic address as an inspiration. (I get this message:- Sorry! We couldn't save this work because: Only a link to a work can be listed as an inspiration).  
SO, if you'd like to go to the original story, please copy and paste this link:-  
https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/47962423
> 
> Thank you so much to weatheredlaw for permission to podfic. This is a wonderful tale - moving and loving - dealing with Aziraphale's difficulties coping with the aftermath of the nonapocalypse and his foray into hell on Crowley's behalf.
> 
> Music: Karma by Paul Mottram


End file.
